The present invention relates to an imaging device and is suitably available in, for example, an imaging device equipped with a photodiode.
An imaging device equipped with, for example, a CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) image sensor is applied to a digital camera or the like. This imaging device is also called a CIS (CMOS Image Sensor). In the imaging device, a photodiode is formed to convert incident light into an electric charge.
The electric charge generated in the photodiode is transferred to a floating diffusion region by a transfer transistor. The transferred electric charge is converted into an electric signal by an amplifying transistor and outputted as an image signal. Incidentally, as examples of Patent Documents that have disclosed such an imaging device, there have been known Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2.